Single Ladies, Reloaded
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Kurt has a nostalgic moment when he discovers his Single Ladies dance. He thinks he's alone but...


**Title:** Single Ladies, Reloaded  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,334  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt has a nostalgic moment when he discovers his _Single Ladies _dance. He thinks he's alone but...  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Smutty McSmut Smut Smut!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

**A/N: **Written as a result of private messaging with _19jacinta88_, who gave me the idea and kind of demanded it. Blame her! Sort of. Kind of. A little. Maybe. Mostly. Okay, not really. -hides-

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe he had overslept! He, Kurt Hummel, <em>never <em>overslept. It had put him behind in his morning moisturising routine and he hadn't been able to do his hair properly in the way Blaine liked and now he had clothes strewn all over his room as he tried to find a shirt that went with his new dark-wash jeans that ordinarily he would have passed over except Blaine had flushed and said that his ass looked fantastic and, well, Blaine was _right _and so how could Kurt pass up a pair of pants that did that to Blaine?

Admittedly, he still had plenty of time before Blaine was due to arrive over for their date but he hated running late and ending up in a panicked state looking for clothes because then he ended up making bad fashion choices like pairing a green shirt with a purple tie and red boots and that just wouldn't do at all.

He picked out a black shirt and…_oh_. It was his leotard from _Single Ladies _when he was a sophomore. He fingered the lycra gently, remembering dancing in the basement with Tina and Brittany and how that dance had led to him being on the football team and ultimately, coming out to his father. He remembered how he thought he was going to be sick as he looked into the eyes of his very masculine father and told him what his father had apparently always known. The tears welled in his eyes as he thought about how wonderful his father had been given how anxious he had been about telling him. And Quinn's pregnancy fears had been happening at the same time and…he couldn't believe it had been so long ago.

Kurt bit his lip and glanced at the bedside clock. He had time to do a quick dance. For old time's sake. He knew his father was at the shop and Carole was at work and Finn was with Rachel so there was no possibility of anyone walking in and laughing at him. Decision made, he jumped into the bathroom and shut the door. He felt a little ridiculous changing in the bathroom when he knew the house was empty but it had become a habit and so he pulled the unitard on automatically.

It was tighter than he remembered, probably because he had grown quite a bit in the past two years. He knew he was about five inches taller and his shoulders were broader. He was no Finn or Sam or Puck, but he had filled out, become a bit more of a man rather than the gangly boy he had been when he had first joined Glee Club. He pulled the jeans back on and adjusted the sleeves of the unitard so they sat a bit lower on his shoulders so it wasn't pulling so tight at his crotch. Seriously, the damn thing had gotten _small_.

He found his iPod and tapped _Single Ladies_, letting the song filter out through the tinny, built-in speakers. He lost himself in the memories as he imagined Tina and Brittany behind him, arching his feet and bending his knees and waving his hands. He knew he missed a few steps but it didn't really matter: he just covered them with a bit of extra hip thrusting. When the song ended, he turned off the music and was about to return to hunting for appropriate attire when he heard a dull thud behind him. Alarmed, he spun around and-

"_Blaine?_" he squeaked.

"H-hi," Blaine mumbled, face flushed. "I called out but you mustn't have heard me and then I heard the music and…_fuck_, Kurt."

"You _saw_?" Kurt felt his face heating.

"Did I ever," Blaine growled, hurrying down the last few steps and across the room. He pulled Kurt into arms, a hand at the back of his neck and on the small of his back as he slammed their mouths together, rough and demanding and needy. Kurt melted into the kiss, pressing his tongue at Blaine's lips and then running his tongue along Blaine's teeth. Blaine groaned, sucking at Kurt's tongue and gripping the back of the unitard and…_oh_.

"_Blaine_!" Kurt squeaked, pulling away slightly.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, eyes dark with desire.

"You…I…" he felt a bit speechless.

"Me, you?"

Kurt slid a hand between them and touched Blaine's erection, and he moaned softly, eyes rolling back in his head. "_Fuck, _Kurt," he stuttered.

"This is…from me dancing?" Kurt murmured, stroking Blaine through his slacks as Blaine's breathing hitched.

"You're wearing those fucking _jeans_," Blaine whimpered, pushing Kurt onto the bed and hovering above him. "I think it was a bad idea you bought them now."

"Why?" Kurt asked, a tiny nervous smile appearing.

"Because I think they need to come off," Blaine said, rather matter-of-factly.

Kurt's eyes widened. "B-Blaine?"

"_Please _Kurt," Blaine breathed into Kurt's neck, flicking his tongue at the soft skin. "We're alone, right?"

"Y-yes," Kurt said, losing focus.

"I want to touch you," Blaine commented, nibbling lightly on Kurt's neck. "I want to taste you. _Please_."

Oh well…_oh. _"Okay," Kurt agreed and Blaine growled, his hand sliding down and palming Kurt's crotch and _oh, that felt kind of good actually_. Kurt felt Blaine was rather ridiculously overdressed and tugged at Blaine's shirt. Blaine raised his arms just enough and Kurt was left gazing up at Blaine's exposed, tan chest which had just enough hair to be manly and not quite enough to make him hairy and gross. And he already had a light sheen of sweat across his collarbone. Kurt reached up and lapped at it, surprised at how the salty flavour wasn't as repulsive as he had expected.

"_Jesus_," Blaine groaned.

"Name's Kurt, actually," Kurt smirked, tangling his fingers into Blaine's hair and tugging lightly. Blaine groaned again and Kurt glanced at the look on Blaine's face, experimentally tugging the hair harder.

"_Kurt_," Blaine said brokenly. "I need…please…can I…?"

"I already said yes," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine soundly. He felt Blaine's tongue enter his mouth and their tongues battle and goosebumps erupted on his legs as he felt his pants get pushed down. He kicked them off the edge of the bed and-

"A _unitard_?" Blaine mumbled, looking between them. Kurt blushed. "_Christ_, I think I could come just from looking at you in this right now."

"Like it, huh?" Kurt muttered as Blaine sucked soft kisses down his throat. In response, Blaine pressed his erection into Kurt's thigh and _oh_, _apparently that was a yes_ _to liking it._ Kurt's hips bucked into Blaine's chest when Blaine blew warm air across the unitard where his left nipple was and Blaine bit down gently, and suddenly Kurt realised that he liked that very, very much too. He felt Blaine's hand touch his cock gently and he whined in the back of his throat.

"Patience," Blaine said, using his other hand to slide the unitard off Kurt's arms and tugging it down to rest on Kurt's stomach. Kurt fumbled with his legs at Blaine's pants and the curly-haired boy paused. "Yeah, okay." He let go of Kurt for a minute to undo the button and fly before shucking the pants to the end of the bed, before wrapping his hand back around Kurt's cock.

"_Blaine_," Kurt moaned. "Stop teasing."

Blaine grinned and sunk his mouth around the head of Kurt's clothed cock as Kurt's hands clenched into the sheets beside him. He licked gently, dampening the unitard before drawing back up Kurt's body.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still a bit nervous that Kurt may have changed his mind.

"_Completely_," Kurt panted, tearing at the unitard and _well, hello_, Blaine thought, gazing at Kurt's fully exposed nakedness. He stroked his thumb across the small dribbles of pre-cum that were leaking from the head before licking a stripe along the underside of Kurt's cock. "_Ohh_," Kurt groaned and Blaine smiled before slowly, gently, carefully, sucking Kurt into his mouth.

It wasn't quite like he'd imagined, he had to admit. It was a bit weird having something so far in his mouth and not biting on it or chewing, and unlike the bananas he'd practiced on when he was younger, it was larger and hot and twitched and when Kurt's hips jerked, he darted out a hand to hold them in place because he really, _really _didn't want to gag and start choking because it was kind of a mood killer.

His free hand found one of Kurt's and he felt Kurt's fingers curl around his tightly as he led it to his hair, where they buried themselves and Blaine moaned softly when Kurt pulled tightly. _Who knew hair pulling was such a turn-on_, he thought, his tongue licking the vein that protruded from Kurt's cock. The fingers in his hair tightened and Blaine rubbed rough circles into Kurt's hip with his thumb, bobbing his head. He could feel Kurt's thighs trembling and felt Kurt's breathing pick up.

"_Blaine…Blaine…c-close…Blaine…fuck…_" Kurt panted and Blaine realised smiling wasn't quite going to work so he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked hard. He peeked up at Kurt's face which was flushed and sweaty and when Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine watching him, they widened and he clenched his fingers as his mouth made unintelligible noises. "_Blaine!_" he grunted and his hips jarred erratically, his cock pressing deep into Blaine's throat and then Blaine felt it, the warmth filling his throat as he swallowed quickly. It was kind of salty and kind of bitter but also totally _Kurt _and he hadn't ever thought about swallowing before and he found he didn't really mind. When Kurt tugged weakly at his hair, he released Kurt with a soft popping noise and slid back up his slick body.

"You…" Kurt was speechless, pressing his lips to Blaine and kissing him deeply, groaning when he tasted himself on Blaine's tongue. He pulled away, trying to catch his breath. "Um…_wow_…"

Blaine snorted, kissing along Kurt's jaw silently.

"You have very small ears," Kurt commented.

"I…_what?_"

"Just an observation," Kurt said, pushing Blaine so he toppled onto the bed beside Kurt. Kurt curled a leg between Blaine's and slipped his hand under the elastic of Blaine's boxer briefs, touching a tentative hand to Blaine's achingly hard cock.

"My…_ears_…are…_small_…?" Blaine questioned, chewing his bottom lip.

Kurt hummed and tightened his grip around Blaine's cock. Blaine groaned and tossed his head to the side, gasping for air.

"Can I…?" Kurt queried.

"_Whatever_," Blaine whimpered. "_Please_."

Flushing, Kurt tugged down Blaine's boxers and licked his lips before kissing a soft trail down Blaine's chest and over his navel. He felt Blaine's cock twitch in his hand and kissed the head.

"I'm…" he bit the edge of his lip, "I'm not sure I want to swallow."

Blaine gently threaded his hands through Kurt's hair. "I'll tell you," he promised. Nodding, Kurt licked the small beads of pre-cum before plunging his mouth down. Blaine cried out with pleasure, trying to hold his hips steady as he pulled sharply at Kurt's hair and okay, Kurt could see why Blaine liked that, even if Kurt hated how messy his hair was going to look afterwards. Horribly insecure and inexperienced, Kurt experimented by licking, sliding and swirling his tongue along Blaine's cock before bobbing his head a few times and trying something else. Blaine didn't seem to mind if the mewling noises were anything to go by, and Kurt began to relax and try not to _think _so much and just _do_. And then Blaine's noises got louder and he pushed Kurt away as he wrapped his own hand around his cock, pumping once, twice and…Kurt watched as the thin strands of Blaine's cum began to cover his belly. _Oh_. He hadn't been expecting it to be so…attractive somehow.

Blaine was still panting for breath so Kurt reached out a finger and wiped some of the sticky cum from Blaine's stomach and…yeah. It didn't taste that great. It wasn't _awful_, but he wasn't sure he really liked it enough to swallow. At least not yet.

He blushed when he saw Blaine's blown pupils staring down at him. "I'll be right back," he said, hopping up from the bed and disappearing into the bathroom, wrapping a towel around himself and dampening a wash cloth. He hated being so self-conscious but he just felt so incredibly embarrassed.

He stepped out and gently cleaned Blaine off.

"Snuggle?" Blaine asked when he was done. Kurt nodded and snuggled into Blaine's side as Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Why'd you wrap yourself in a towel?"

"Shy," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine shook his head and pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Yes," Kurt admitted. "I know you just saw me naked and sucked me off and _swallowed _and I don't know _how _you could do that but…yes. I get it. But I just need to cover myself up right now."

Blaine rubbed his hand over Kurt's back and the two lay quietly for a while, just _being_.

"I love you," Blaine murmured.

"I love you too," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's neck softly. "Even if you are a cuddle whore after sex. And even if you swallowed."

"It's not that bad!" Blaine protested.

Kurt shuddered. "I'm sorry. I think it'll take a bit of getting used to."

"Oh?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "And how long do you think it'll take?"

"No idea," Kurt shrugged. "How long have I got?"

"Forever," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt firmly. "You have me forever and ever and ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random observation. Darren has small ears. Hence the comment about Blaine having small ears. Yes, Darren and Blaine aren't the same person but...deal with it. For this at least.

And now I'm going to hide myself away and pitch a campsite in the gutter outside because my mind is a dirty, dirty place...


End file.
